First Loves
by pinkpower
Summary: Just a short oneshot taking place during Should I Stay or Should I Go. Cranny!


**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

Craig stroked her raven-black hair. Her brown eyes shined in the dim lights of Joey's garage. He gently took hold her left hand and kissed it. Her beautiful body was wrapped in white sheets underneath hi. Craig smiled down at wonderful lover. He felt as if he was walking on air, or as if he was flying, but he didn't need any wings. If only Manny had known the joy she had brought to him; not only physically, but emotionally, too. Craig wished for the night to never end.

Manny bit her bottom lip, smiling up at Craig. She never felt so alive. For so long, she wanted Craig to tell her that he loved her. And, he had, but with his actions. The way he touched her; the way he held her. The way he was so gentle with her. He didn't try going to fast, nor did he grope away at her body like Manny thought he would. Instead, he cherished the moments slowly. He treated her with kindness and gentility. 

"Manny, all the things you want me to say, you must know that I do- I want to say it so badly, but I just can't." Craig whispered, looking into her eyes. He saw a paradise in those large, brown orbs that Manny owned. "I'm so sorry."

She looked away from Craig. "J-Joey will be here soon. It's almost morning." Manny looked back at Craig. "Craig, what did I do?"

"What do you mean," Craig questioned. 

"I shouldn't have- we shouldn't have. Craig, I have to go home." Craig and Manny slowly sat up on the couch together.

"I understand." He replied. "Be quick about it. I don't want Joey or Angie stumbling in."

"Right," Manny agreed. She quickly put on her clothes. "Goodbye, Craig. I'll see you at school on Monday." She felt so giddy and happy, but she knew that she probably shouldn't, because of what she had just done. Manny had always thought that her first time would be on a bed, rather than a couch. And, she always mused that it wouldn't have to be kept a secret, but it would be all right to tell at least one person. The smile on her face quickly faded into a frown.

Manny got to the door, and before she could open, she heard, "Manny, wait!" Craig quickly scurried off the couch, struggling to pull his jeans on. He finally caught up to; his fingers slowly caressed Mann's cheek. He leaned down slowly and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Manny knew better than to let herself be cared for by Craig. She knew deep down inside her heart that Craig was trouble for her. He was last year and this year would not be any different. "Don't forget to call me, okay?"

She nodded, allowing her heart to guide her. Manny knew that it wouldn't be a good idea to do that, but she wanted nothing more than to love and to be loved in return by Craig Manning. Manny had loved Craig since the first time she laid eyes on him. He would probably think that she was crazy for feeling such a thing so quickly, so she would keep that a secret. 

"I promise," she smiled brightly for him, to mask her actual insecurities of her relationship with Craig. Manny finally opened the door and left Craig.

Craig sighed, and sat back on the couch. It smelled of peaches and vanilla- the way his beautiful Manuela Santos smelled. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, but Manny clouded his every thought. 

**Two Days Later**

"I love you, too." Craig replied to Ashley, as she held him closely.

Manny watched the scene curiously, with her arms crossed over her chest. But as Craig's reply, she had to look away. "You're so beautiful, Manny. I want to make you happy," he had to said to her last Friday night. The words, at the time, seemed so sincere. But, the sad truth was that Craig didn't love her. He loved Ashley, and that night had meant nothing to him, or that's what she thought. She loved Craig more than life itself, and he could not have cared less. Perhaps he was incapable of feeling such a strong emotion.

Emma tapped Manny on the shoulder lightly, from behind. "So, what happened?"

Still hugging Ashley, Craig watched Manny turn to her best friend. He could see the obvious hurt in her eyes, and he wanted to reach out to her. But now he was caught in the biggest lie of his life. He did not love Ashley. He loved Manny.

"Nothing, Em. It must have been a dream. No, it was a nightmare, after all. I'd rather forget it," she retorted.

"Oh," Emma said in confusion. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Emma. We should just go inside now." Manny quickly brushed passed Craig with tears staining her brown eyes. She had never felt so miserable in her life.

Ashley finally let go of Craig. "You seem tense. Are you okay?"

"Yes, Ash. I'm fine. Just tired, that's all. I haven't been able to sleep lately. Insomnia, you know." Maybe it was a sin to be in love with Manny, and maybe Craig could learn to love Ashley. After all, his feelings for Ashley were real and true enough to grow into love. And, Manny was just a kid. Her innocence would easily be taken away by the likes of him. Craig didn't think, on the other hand, that it was very easy trying to breathe without his dearest Manny. Just because he wanted to move on, didn't mean that it would be as easy as one, two, three. Still, he managed to give Ashley a reassuring smile and led her inside the building.

It seems that odds are against our young couple. Manny loves Craig, and Craig loves Manny. But Craig is a liar. He'll find himself lying to Ashley about his whereabouts. He'll find himself falling in love with Manny, and more importantly, he'll discover first love. But this won't end well for anyone. Make no mistake about it, though, Craig will go through his life deceiving young girls, and finally, he'll fall for a redhead with a fiery attitude, but Manny is his first love. 

**Author's Note: Y'know, I'm not oblivious about Craig's feelings about Ellie. It's more like denial, anyway. If Craig wasn't such a loser, he'd be great for Manny. And, about this Degrassi Movie business, I know perfectly well who the writers want Ellie to end up with. Personally, I'd rather Craig rot in his own guilt about letting go, but sadly, I don't Degrassi, so there's nothing I can do about it. They get Craig and Manny back together just to up the Crellie factor.**


End file.
